Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an identifying system and method, especially to a fingerprint identifying system and method.
Description of Related Art
Biometric identifying technologies have rapid development due to the strong request from electronic security applications and automatic access control system. The biometric identifying technologies can be classified into fingerprint identifying, iris identifying and DNA identifying and so on. For the considerations of efficiency, safety and non-invasiveness, the fingerprint identifying becomes main stream technology. The fingerprint identifying device can scan fingerprint image by optical scanning, thermal imaging or capacitive imaging. For cost, power-saving, reliability and security concerns, the capacitive fingerprint sensor becomes popular for biometric identifying technology applied to portable electronic devices.
The conventional fingerprint identifying scheme only allows fingerprint identifying for single finger of single people, the safety and anti-fake function are not satisfactory. The conventional fingerprint identifying scheme lacks of complicacy such that is not suitable for authentication demanding high level of security, especially for the authentication involving national security, access control of confidential location, the activation of confidential device, the transaction of large amount of money and so on.
It is desirable to provide a more effective and complicated fingerprint identifying scheme to overcome above mentioned problems.